Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: Terimakasih, selamat tinggal...  Sebuah hal manis dan pahit dari cinta yang tak terbalas.  Jika aku hentikan langkahku sekarang, mungkin aku akan berpikir untuk kembali pada masa lalu kita.  When the First Love Ends by Hatsune Miku. Miku's POV.


Kau membuat senyum yang begitu menusuk hatiku.  
>Kau tahu itu benar membuatku menginginkanmu. Aku melihatmu disana dan aku juga disini tapi sepertinya kamu mengerti kenapa kita harus menjaga jarak antara kita. Dan benar kamu tetap disana. Hingga aku sendiri disini. Sayangnya aku berada di tempat yang salah. Di tempat yang sama seperti dulu.<p>

**=A FANFICTION FROM YUKA MOMOYUKI=**

Vocaloid © not mine

Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki © Yuka Momoyuki (ym)

Warning(s) : OOC, Gaje, AU, Ganyambung, Pairing Kaito x Miku, Typo(s)!

Enjoy it…

Sunyi ini membawa kenanganmu kembali merasuki ku.

Saat kita disini.

Saat dunia berubah menjadi pandangan kita saja. Dan dimana kehangatan yang kau berikan menjalar dalam diriku. Dulu terasa indah bahkan sangat dengan kebahagiaan yang pertama. Dengan percintaan bagai drama ataupun manga-manga yang berakhir bahagia namun kini tak lebih halnya sebuah kenangan yang membawa kepedihan dan air mata.

Kuterdiam sejenak dengan kenangan ini dan ketika tetesan air mata ini benar-benar jatuh, aku sadar ini tak nyata. Tak nyata karena saat ini aku hanya sendiri. Tanpamu. Dengan semua kedinginan ini.

Dingin? Apa ini ?

Salju?  
>Umh…. Sepertinya kenangan tentangmu memang tak bisa hilang. Kuterduduk meratap langit dengan butiran putihnya yang mulai menyentuh tanah. Hawa yang begitu menusuk tulang menyapu pipiku. Kutepis itu dengan menyatukan kedua jemari kecilku. Kuteringat kembali mengenaimu, dimana seperti biasanya jemari mu yang kuat selalu menghangatkanku. Bahkan dimalam dengan perhitungan hari yang sama seperti sekarang.<p>

Cahaya terang disisi jalan setapak pejalan kaki bagaikan membawa kenangan tentangmu. Menerangkan semua gelap yang menutupimu. Aku kembali terpesona betapa besarnya perasaan ini bahkan terasa bagai sihir kecil di tengah hitam langit dan putih salju.

Kutundukkan wajahku….

Aku… sesuatu yang terjadi hanya karena aku yang tak bisa berkata ini.  
>Perasaan ini tetap kujaga didalam diriku.<p>

Iya. Memang ini yang telah kuinginkan sejak dulu. Tetap mendiamkannya.  
>Dan ini tak apa, aku juga tak berpikir untuk kembali lagi.<p>

Terimakasih, selamat tinggal…

Sebuah hal manis dan pahit dari cinta yang tak terbalas.  
>Jika aku hentikan langkahku sekarang, mungkin aku akan berpikir untuk kembali pada masa lalu kita.<p>

Iie, aku tak akan menangis lagi.

Saat momen denganmu terpikir kembali, putih itu mulai berjatuhan lagi. Dengan pelan bersama angin kecil. Sangat berirama. Tapi begitu ku sentuh, ia hancur dan menghilang.

Kuberdiri. Pergi menjauh dari sini. Dari kenanganmu yang begitu menyesakkan dada.

Saat kulanjutkan langkahku menuju Stasiun Kereta, sepasang kekasih terlihat oleh mataku. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia_, "Nee! Ini salju pertama dimusim ini!"_

Aku ingin seperti itu denganmu….

Tapi kini aku berpikir bahwa ini telah begitu terlambat untuk membenarkannya. Tak kusangka tanganku bergetar.

Bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya padamu?  
>Aku penakut, aku terlalu takut.<p>

Apa baik-baik saja jika kubiarkan ini pergi dan hanya menjadikannya sebagai kenangan?  
>aku menanyakan diriku jika ini nyata. Aku ingin….! Tapi….<p>

Terimakasih, Selamat tinggal.

Aku tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Tubuhku bergetar…. Sebentar lagi kereta akan tiba. Ini menggangguku sekarang. Aku ingin kita bersama….!

Aku menginginkanmu. Sangat menginginkan adanya dirimu. Tapi saat kulihat, tanganku kosong.  
>tapi hey, memang ini kan yang disebut 'Perpisahan'?<p>

Aku tahu aku harus pergi.  
>Aku juga tahu kamu begitu indah dan tak mungkin kutinggalkan. Tapi…<p>

Kumohon…. Biarkan aku pergi.  
>Aku bahagia saat bisa bertemu denganmu.<br>Aku mencintaimu.

Arigattou, Sayonara….

Sekata pun tak sanggup kuucap.  
>Kumohon berikan aku sedikit kekuatan untuk berbicara denganmu.<br>"Hey…"  
>Bibir yang seharusnya menjadi perantara pembicaraan kita…..<br>Jarak kita kini telah menjadi tiada. Telah hilang.

Bolehkan aku menangis? Hanya untuk saat ini.  
>Kumohon…. Jangan ada kata-kata, cukup tetap rangkul aku dengan erat.<p>

Dengan saat ini tahun depan….,  
>aku membayangkan akan seperti apa aku saat itu…..<br>dan kamu akan seperti apa…

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Selesai juga ini fic. Mana buatnya sambil begadang. Maaf ya kalo ada yang ga nyambung ato gimana. Soalnya habis galau. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Miku yang When the First Love Ends. Hm.. Yuu sebenernya buat ini fic kaya puisi gitu. Tapi kayaknya ga sebagus bayangan Yuu.<br>Tapi tetep Yuu ucapin makasi buat reader yang udah mau baca ini Fic. Dan mohon bantuannya karena ini pertama kalinya Yuu publish fanfic di Fandom Vocaloid. Sekali lagi Arigattou Minna!  
>Mohon sedikit saran atau kritik yang perlu untuk membangun Yuu.<br>Arigattou ne…


End file.
